EL CORAZON MÁS BONDADOSO DE KONOHA
by miriam.sanchezvilla.9
Summary: Es la continuación de mi fic AUNQUE NO SEA CONMIGO, creo que no se entiende mucho si no se lee previamente este. Decidí darle un final feliz a Hinata y pues se me ocurrió que con Chōji lo podría tener, espero que les guste, no es muy común el Chōji-Hina pero Chōji es de mis personajes más queridos .


**EL CORAZON MÁS BONDADOSO DE KONOHA**

_Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto._

Después de ese baile que Naruto tuvo con ella, después de esa conversación, se sintió diferente como si él le hubiera otorgado alguna clase de permiso para permitirse rehacer su vida.

Se alejó un poco de la pista de baile y tenía que aceptarlo las fiestas no eran lo suyo.

Estaba entretenida observando a su compañero Kiba bailar con Ino, -definitivamente las fiestas eran lo suyo-, pensó con alegría Hinata, de pronto sintió a alguien acercarse, era su gran camarada Shino e iba en compañía de Chōji, le pareció un poco extraño ver al Akimichi con su compañero de equipo, supuso que Shikamaru al estar ocupado con su novia Sabaku No Temari, habría dejado solo a su mejor amigo y bueno las fiestas tampoco iban muy bien con el Aburame, supuso que al verse solos, ambos decidieron no pasarla tan mal y hacerse mutua compañía.

-Buenas noches Hinata- fue el respetuoso saludo de Shino.

-Hola Shino-kun.

-Hola Hinata-chan-dijo Chōji con su habitual amabilidad y con esa cara de bondad que lo caracterizaban.

-Hola Chōji-kun-fue el amble saludo de la heredera Hyuga.

-Necesito disculparme, porque tengo que retirarme y ¿por qué tengo que retirarme?, porque necesito cuidar unas larvas que son bastante sensibles y delicadas en la crianza pero de vital importancia para la aldea.

-No hay ningún problema Shino-kun-dijo Chōji contento y sonriendo por la extraña forma de ser del Aburame.

-Hinata espero que te encuentres bien soy tu camarada y sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

-Estoy bien Shino-kun gracias.

Y sin más el joven de gafas negras desapareció, dejando solos a Hinata y a Chōji.

Entre ellos se implanto un silencio bastante incomodo que ambos decidieron romper al mismo tiempo…

-Y Shika…

-Y Kiba…

Ambos hablaron interrumpiendo al otro…

-Disculpa Hinata-chan ¿Qué decías?-dijo el joven con una gran y amable sonrisa.

-Etto…te preguntaba por Shikamaru-kun

-Ah! Veras él está algo ocupado-dijo con algo de burla pero como sintiendo algo de lastima, he hiso una seña con la cabeza indicándole que volteara hacia ese lugar.

Cuando Hinata volteo se encontró con un Shikamaru con una expresión que gritaba –"que hago con esta problemática mujer"- Temari estaba muy contenta bailando y obligando a su chico a bailar, pero nada mas no se le daba muy bien al Nara y pues ella se pasaba reprendiéndolo por todo lo que hacía o por lo que no, pero aun así se le miraba contento al lado de esa mujer –creo que es masoquista- pensó Hinata.

-Ya veo-le dijo a Chōji contenta.

-Y ¿Kiba-kun?

-Bueno a él le gusta venir a las fiestas y bailar toda la tarde-dijo con una mirada llena de ternura, realmente le hacía feliz pensar en sus amigos.

-Me da gusto que estés mejor-le soltó Chōji de la nada.

-¿Qué?-dijo algo confundida, pero siempre con la debida amabilidad.

-Bueno… es que estos días te veías algo decaída y yo supuse que era por todo, bueno pues por todo esto-dijo un poco apenado, pero compresivo.

Hinata sintió que podía confiar en él, que él podía entenderla, podía escucharla, con esa confianza tomo el valor y comenzó a contarle su triste sentir…

-Etto… Chōji-kun, me sentí bastante triste por todo lo que paso con Naruto, creí que el tiempo lo curaría, tontamente creí que interponiendo distancia me sentiría mejor, pero creo que eso solo empeoro las cosas, cuando supe que se casaría no pude evitar sentirme un poco cabizbaja pero de verdad yo quiero que Naruto sea feliz y me dije que si él era feliz yo lo seria, pero la realidad es que se siente un extraño vacío, hoy no estaba segura sobre venir o no, pero decidí que si lo veía feliz yo también podría serlo… pero no fue así.

-Entiendo, pero no te vez triste ni nada por el estilo-dijo Chōji que ponía completa atención en lo que Hinata le decía.

-Es que no lo estoy-dijo sonriendo Hinata.

-¿Algo más paso?-pregunto el Akimichi, pues de verdad quería ayudar a su camarada.

-Sí, bueno, etto… yo, charle con Naruto y comprendí que él ya era feliz y que yo no tenía que esperarlo toda la vida para poder ser feliz también, te parecerá raro pero hablar con él fue la solución.

-No es raro, siempre hay que ponerle final a un capitulo, para poder iniciar uno nuevo y creo que la mayoría de las veces, algo se da por terminado cuando se habla y cuando ya no se guarda nada, justo aquí-dijo Chōji señalando su corazón, mostrando una gran sonrisa.

-Tienes razón Chōji-kun, ahora que hable esto contigo me siento mucho mejor, muchas gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Hinata-chan.

-Bueno creo que yo debo irme-dijo Hinata con una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también, si quieres puedo acompañarte hasta tú casa.

-No tienes que molestarte.

-No te preocupes, no es ninguna molestia, mi casa queda hacia el mismo rumbo.

-Está bien Chōji-kun, muchas gracias.

Ambos muchachos comenzaron a retirarse, sin despedirse de nadie, pues todo el mundo la estaba pasando muy bien y no se notaría su ausencia, cuando salieron del salón donde se realizaba la fiesta, comenzaron una animada conversación.

-Y ¿Cómo te ha ido Chōji-kun?-pregunto interesada Hinata, pues él la había escuchado y si Chōji tenía algún problema le gustaría brindarle su apoyo tal y como él lo hizo.

-Pues me ha ido bien creo-dijo un poco triste.

-¿Te sucede algo malo?

-No… es solo que, bueno creo que extraño un poco a Shikamaru-dijo algo apenado el Akimichi.

Hinata puso cara de duda, cosa que el muchacho noto.

-Veras él y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, entrenábamos, íbamos a comer y ahora que está ocupado con Temari-san no puedo evitar sentirme algo solo, sé que suena egoísta pero él se convirtió en mi primer amigo y… ¿puedo contarte un secreto?.

-Claro, confía en mí-la expresión de Hinata era de mucha comprensión, sabía que un chico tan bondadoso como Chōji se sentiría mal al tener sentimientos egoístas, pues ahora que lo pensaba ellos dos eran muy parecidos, así que le ayudaría con sus problemas pues no le gustaría que él se sintiera como alguna vez ella…con un gran vacío en su interior.

-Me siento un poco celoso de Temari-sonrió de lado-y me siento mal por sentirme así-se rio un poco pero no era una risa divertida era algo sombrío.

- Chōji -kun te entiendo, no te sientas mal, es normal, pero hay que hacer algo para solucionarlo-sonrió de forma linda y Chōji se sintió aliviado- ¿qué te parece si mañana entrenamos juntos en el campo número tres?

-¿De verdad Hinata?-dijo muy contento, Hinata asintió con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa-eso sería genial Hinata-chan.

No se dieron cuenta de cuanto habían caminado, pero ya se encontraban frente a la mansión Hyuga.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Chōji-kun.

-Nos vemos mañana… y muchas gracias Hinata-chan.

La chica se quedó en el marco de la entrada, mientras él se alejaba y se despedía con una mano, Hinata soltó un suspiro y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió feliz de verdad, y esperaba con ansias la mañana, para poder estar con Chōji, eso ultimo hizo que se sonrojara un poco, pero realmente se sentía bien al lado del joven.

La mañana llego, y Hinata se levantó muy animada, cocino un rico almuerzo, cocino suficiente pues sabía lo mucho que Chōji disfrutaba comer, al recordarlo inevitablemente una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro, de verdad que él era un buen muchacho y le hacía muy feliz poder contar ahora con su amistad y que el confiara en ella, así que haría todo lo posible por animarlo, no podía fallarle.

Cuando termino se dispuso a llegar al lugar acordado, llego a tiempo y justo en ese instante Chōji también llegaba…

-Hola Hinata-chan-dijo desde la lejanía el joven levantado una mano y con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola Chōji-kun-fue el saludo de la joven cuando ya se encontraban cerca.

-Lo siento Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

-Veras, hoy por la mañana me lastime la muñeca-alzo su brazo derecho dejando a la vista de la joven un vendaje-no es nada grave pero en el hospital me dijeron que no entrenara por lo menos hoy.

-No hay ningún problema, aún podemos pasar el día juntos… digo si tú quieres.

-Me encantaría.

-Bueno que te parece si almorzamos, prepare algo-dijo alzando la canasta con alimentos que llevaba.

-Está bien, pero permíteme invitarte a comer después.

-Claro Chōji-kun.

Hinata saco un pequeño mantel y saco la comida, el muchacho se quedó encantado por lo delicioso que se veía todo…

-Hinata, todo se ve delicioso.

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo y sonrojándose un poco.

Ambos comenzaron a comer, cuando Chōji dio el primer bocado se detuvo abruptamente acción que asusto a Hinata

-¿Qué pasa, sabe mal?-pregunto preocupada.

-No es eso… esto es lo más delicioso que he probado en mi vida-dijo con una gran sonrisa y con los ojos algo vidriosos por la emoción.

-Gracias Chōji-kun-dijo más aliviada Hinata.

-Eres una asombrosa cocinera, estoy seguro que a papá le encantaría probar un poco de esto.

-¿Tú crees?-su tono fue de incredulidad.

-Claro él es muy amble, si tú quieres podemos ir a mi casa uno de estos días.

-Muchas gracias Chōji me encantaría.

El tiempo se pasó rápido, pues la conversación era muy amena, se la pasaban riendo y recordando anécdotas de su infancia, extrañamente Chōji no devoro todo, comió despacio, al final todo se acabó.

-Gracias Hinata estuvo muy rico.

-De nada, y gracias por tu compañía.

Esos días Chōji y Hinata se volvieron muy unidos la pasaban a gran mayoría del tiempo juntos, de vez en cuando entrenaban pero decidieron que sería mejor que no lo hicieran, pues Chōji no le podía pegar enserio a Hinata y viceversa, el carácter de ambos no era el más adecuado para entrenar, preferían practicar su lanzamiento con shuriken o simplemente sentarse a platicar, ambos se la pasaban muy bien juntos.

Una tarde después de entrenar, cada quien con sus respectivos compañeros, Chōji le había pedido ayuda a Hinata, para hacer unas pastillas especiales del clan Akimichi, regularmente a esto le ayudaba Shikamaru, pero ahora estaba algo ocupado y sinceramente a Chōji la gustaba más, estos días, estar en compañía de Hinata.

En cuanto la heredera Hyuga llego, se pusieron a trabajar, a Hinata se le daba muy bien la herbolaria y eso agilizaba el trabajo, terminaron rápido y de forma exitosa.

-Gracias Hinata-chan.

-No hay nada que agradecer.

Chōji soltó un suspiro y dijo…

-Hinata tu compañía me agrada demasiado.

Hinata se sonrojo y con algo de timidez le dijo…

-A mí también me gusta estar contigo, me hace feliz estar a tú lado.

Chōji se sonrojo y algo tímido se acercó a Hinata y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla, Hinata se sonrojo pero sonrió y valientemente, tomo el rostro del muchacho con ambas manos, y lo beso en los labios tiernamente, Chōji le correspondió y cuando se separaron le dijo…

-Me gustas Hinata-chan.

-Y tú a mí.

-Quizás sea algo apresurado y entenderé si me das una negativa pero me gustaría pedirte que fueras mi novia.

Hinata se quedó en silencio por un momento y Chōji comenzó a divagar…

-Entiendo si no quieres-decía ansioso y nervioso- yo sé que quizás sea algo pron…-sintió una presión sobre sus labios y se quedó en silencio disfrutando del contacto…

-Claro que quiero Chōji-dijo la morena apenas separándose un poco de él para poder apreciar su rostro-espero poder ser buena para ti.

-No lo dudes ni por un momento, siempre serás la mejor para mí porque has sido la única en mí corazón y porque siempre estarás en él, siempre.

Y cerro ese juramento implícito con un gran abrazo y un dulce beso.

Hinata sintió que esta vez sí podría ser feliz porque Chōji la quería enserio y solo la ha querido a ella, nunca existió nadie más en el corazón más bondadoso de Konoha.

**Notas: **bueno es la continuación de mi fic ANQUE NO SEA CONMIGO, algunos comentarios decían que les gustaría un final feliz para Hinata y mientras viajaba a mi escuela, la inspiración me dio de lleno, y dije porque no un Chōji-Hina para la continuación, y así surge esta historia espero que les guste, salió algo corta pero creo que está bien, espero que me dejen su opinión es importante para mí.

Y de nuevo mil gracias a todos los que leyeron mi primer fic, a los que comentaron e inspiraron este y a los que solo leyeron.


End file.
